


Stolen Kisses

by rollercoasteride



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Idols, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:48:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26479741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rollercoasteride/pseuds/rollercoasteride
Summary: Seungkwan and Mingyu love to steal kisses.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	Stolen Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first writing after a while. English isn't my first language so pardon if there are many grammar errors. I do hope you enjoy the story! 
> 
> Thank you for my beta readers! I couldn't post this without you all. 💞

Mingyu stole another kiss from the lips that had been so inviting for him. The kiss wasn't breathless. It was so slow and tender, like the touch of the first snow on the windowpane.

Seungkwan smiled to the kiss, he asked for more but Mingyu stopped him.

“You said only once?” the taller guy teased. Both knew one is almost never enough.

“It's almost midnight and we have to get back to the dorm..” replied Seungkwan softly. There was a faint sadness on the tone and Mingyu could tell.

“Hey.. come here” Mingyu then grabbed Seungkwan's hand. He directed the younger to follow his idea. Seungkwan let him to do so, Mingyu is always full of surprises, he thought.

It was almost midnight in the middle of June. And it was almost seven years since the first time they met. Five years since Seungkwan could decipher his feeling towards Mingyu and two years since Mingyu finally understood his feeling to the younger. Their story wasn't beautiful like the fairy tale, but they made it.

And there they were, walking on the south side of the Han River. The agenda mostly consisted of their unnecessary bickering but always ended up with stolen kisses when no one is around.

_It's okay, as long as it's with you, Hyung_

_I love stolen kisses anyway..._

“Hyung, do you even know where are we going?” the raven-haired guy finally asked.

Mingyu halted when they finally saw a small children's playground in the middle of nowhere.

“Come on”, Mingyu dragged Seungkwan further to sit on the swing.

“Let me push you...” he added after Seungkwan sat on the red swing. He giggled because he could still fit on the swing.

“We're almost leaving for the enlistment and now I'm quite happy to sit on a freaking swing...”

Mingyu chuckled, he let one more harder push to make Seungkwan just about to fly. He giggled even more.

Mingyu sat on the other swing, and swung himself slowly. He took a lot of mental images of how happy Seungkwan is right now.

Up until their swing slowly stopped and both of their eyes stumbled on their own feet. The sands from the ground were caught up on Mingyu's shoestrings, but none of them bothered to brush it off.

“Kwan...”

“Yes?”

“I'm sorry..”

“For what?”

“That we couldn't kiss when there are people arou—”

Seungkwan yanked the chain of Mingyu's swing so that Mingyu could turn around and face him.

“It's okay. I liked it this way” Seungkwan fastly replied as fast as he didn't want to hear the whole words.

_As long as it's with you, Mingyu hyung._

Mingyu knew it was a lie. It was so hard for him too.

_How the hell Seungkwan took it so easily?_

“Kwan..”

“Yeah?”

“Is it easy for you?”

Seungkwan turned his head, “No, it is never easy for me, Hyung”.

“Kwan..”

“You should know that I wanna wait forever to just kiss you on the street if that what I should take.. as long as it's with you..”

The older guy nodded.

“Me too”

Seungkwan let go of his grip on the chain, making Mingyu's swing move. No more words spoken. Their feet were still on the sand. 

“Kwan..”

“Mm?”

“Then let's do it. Why should we wait?”

Seungkwan huffed and smiled at the question, he then stood up and walked to face his lover. His secret lover.

Seungkwan lifted Mingyu's chin.

“Silly.. We have career, Hyung. I don't want you to jeopardize yours because of this.."

Mingyu pulled Seungkwan's body and circled his arms to the torso. He did not let go.

"I love you, Seungkwan-ah. You should know that every second"

Seungkwan smiled fondly and caressed Mingyu's brown locks. Played with it for a while. 

"I know.. and i love you, too.."

Mingyu tightened the hug, too tight making the smaller almost fell. Seungkwan did not let out any complaint. He loved how warm Mingyu's hug. How it always warm his heart and make him count that every seconds is important. 

_As long as it is with Mingyu._

“Will you wait with me, Hyung?”

“I will wait with you, even if it takes forever, Seungkwan-ah”.

Now it's Seungkwan who stole a kiss once again that night. On the lips. Both delighted.

_As long as it's with you_  
_Forever could feel like a second_


End file.
